"Can You Dig It?"
Hello boys and girls. I just am mailing a HACKAGE off to the local GHOST OFFICE today! I sure hope they like the two human skulls in here, when they receive their OVERFRIGHT DELIVERY heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Speaking of mail, I received a letter GHOST-MARKED to you. It's about the son of a rich old man, who is about to get a BONE-US in his father's will... Up, in southeastern-Maine, there was an old manor that stood in the night of the late-Winter of 1944. Inside, a young man passed the window of the second-floor parlor. "Father, might we go over the terms of your Will please?" the young man inquired of an old man, who sat in a wheelchair, by the parlor's glowing-fireplace. "Yes, Benjamin we can" the young man's father replied, as he drank a glass of wine. "Alright then. According to your Will, you are giving me your Son, $5000 and you are giving Patricia my Sister, your entire mansion here!" Benjamin explained to his father, sitting down in a chair on one end of the room. "Yes, she has a strapping husband and I feel they need a bigger home, if they have a family" Benjamin's father replied, explaining. "Well, that's just lovely then. Good thing I poisoned your wine there!" Benjamin said, revealing. Benjamin's father shocked, quickly grabbed his empty wineglass and screamed. He writhed, until he was dead a few moments later. Six years later, Benjamin smoked a cigar outside of his father's manor, in the early-evening of Spring. He walked inside, hearing the doorbell ring, a few moments later. Answering it, he saw a young lady. "Patricia, what do you want?" Benjamin asked. "Hello, Ben, please can we talk about sharing Dad's mansion, since we have five children now?" Patricia asked. "My answer is no still. Remember, I burned your section of Father's Will and he was going to pay a notary to make a copy of it, but he died before could" he replied, rudely. Benjamin stepped back outside and wandered up, to cemetery. He came to a grave, smiling down at it. "Hello, Father, it's my time of day again to remind you that I'm enjoying your fortune and your home" he laughed. In the sounds of birds chirping, a sound of a heaving and pushing was heard. The soil caved in on itself at the grave and old yellow bones became visible within the hole. Benjamin's eyes widened, seeing the yellowish-skeleton of his father lift his skull up, out of the dirt. "Hello Benjamin, Daddy's here!!" the zombie moaned in a distorted-voice. Benjamin screamed, running and slipped. The corpse approached him, in its rags, seeming to give an eerie-smile. "Can you dig it?" the zombie chuckled to Benjamin. The skeleton got to his son, spilling worms and maggots onto Benjamin's side, from its rotting-jawbone. As Benjamin screamed, the zombie's lower-jawbone broke off, hitting his face and the corpse took an old shovel and beat his skull in with it, until he was dead. Benjamin's father sure gave him his IN-SCARE-RITANCE eh, Kiddies? I mean the old dead man really had to RANT AND GRAVE about the HOLE THING Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha.